


Ink

by Erwins_eyebrows



Series: All a Twitter [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: Even in the low light, the black marks stood in stark contrast on his pale skin, black ink that could not easily be washed away, but would have to fade away with time.  His clothes were a lost cause.  It didn’t matter that his clothes and skin were stained with ink.What mattered was the series of events that led to the dark markings.





	Ink

Even in the low light, the black marks stood in stark contrast on his pale skin, black ink that could not easily be washed away, but would have to fade away with time.  His clothes were a lost cause. It didn’t matter that his clothes and skin were stained with ink.

 

What mattered was the series of events that led to the dark markings.

 

It mattered that the first time Erwin pressed his lips to Levi’s, that it was gentle, an offering.

 

It mattered that he let Levi ask for more before kissing him deepers and stealing his breath.

 

It mattered that Erwin held him tightly, reverently, but never forcefully.

 

What didn’t matter was the soft clink of the inkwell tipping over as Levi hopped on Erwin’s desk to get closer.

 

It didn’t matter when Erwin’s hands became smeared with the black liquid as he attempted to get closer to Levi, sinking even deeper into the kiss.

 

What mattered was the press of those same large hands as they gripped his hips as he pulled Erwin closer, over him as he clung desperately.

 

It mattered that those hands framed his face perfectly as the kiss became sweet.

 

It didn’t matter when clothes were torn away in haste, buttons popping, seams ripping.

 

What mattered was the hand print over Levi’s heart, the trail of fingerprints up the inside of his pale thighs, the smudge of a fist curling around the base of his cock.

 

What mattered was the way Erwin spoke his name as he took Levi apart with his hands, and mouth, and body.

 

It mattered in the way Erwin held him after they both trembled in the aftermath, like he was the most delicate and precious thing he ever held.

 

No, it didn’t matter that their clothes were ruined, or Erwin’s desk was permanently marked, or that they were smeared with the stain of ink.

 

The only thing that mattered was Erwin pressing tighter against him and whispering devout words of love against his skin as they were lulled by the call of sleep.  All that mattered was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
